Postscript: Turned Those Corners Up Part 1
All: No! Then Time stopped and they are falling ???: You would not accept this. It was your doing. Yours. And now you would refuse to accept the consequences? Reynn: Accept it? How can you expect us to Accept it?￼! Akira: Never. Reynn: Our Friends takes the the fall, while we're cower in our fake world? Morgana: Us too! Reynn: I mean, this is our fault as much as it is theirs! Futaba: They shouldn't have to pay our share! Haru: Who do we tell we're sorry? Their Mom and Dad, even our friends?! ????: Then I'll ask you again. Will you, or will you not accept the consequences? All: We will not. Not these! ???: Very well. They saw a Mirage Kyubi and strange Persona's ???: I shall yield to you all nine of my previous lives... And give you a chance to continue your take different... And weave the threads of time anew. Thr Kyubi use all of her power to them to reverse time Girl: Tick tock... Tick tock. Life sacrifice acknowledge. Now time shall be threaded anew. Bong... Bong.. They're back in the Cathedral Ryuji: Okay! Let's kick some Baha-butt, and give this world a saving it won't forget! Lann: After all, if we really did cause all of this mess... It's about time that we settled up. They know what will happen to their friends Akira: Guys, wait! Yusuke: Huh? What's gotten into you, Joker? Reynn: Just.. Wait... Morgana: Where's Tama? Ann: Tama? Who's Tama? Haru: Our Friend... Wait, what about our Persona? Ryuji: What? Morgana: Arsene. Captain Kid. Zorro. MiLady. Goamon. Carmen. Johanna and Necronomicon. Yusuke: Those Names? No. And we don't know what a Persona is. Futaba: What? But back in our world we--- Ryuji: We obtain those power to fight Shadow. Morgana: Huh? (Gasp)￼ They remember that Kyubi and those strange Persona's ???: Very well. They saw a Mirage Kyubi and strange Persona's ???: I shall yield to you all nine of my previous lives... And give you a chance to continue your take different... And weave the threads of time anew. Flashback has ended Akira: Oh no... You don't that Tama and our Persona... Did this for us? : Who's Tama and Persona's, you're talking about￼? What happened to you? Akira: Um, guys. You really, don't know who I mean? Lann: What? We have no idea what you're saying. What's the matter with you! You're acting so weird? Serafie: Well, I've never seen those 5 before like this. Usually Lann and Ryuji's the one who acts like they got punched in the back of the head. Haru: Wait a minute! Serafie? But you... You can't be here. Ryuji: Huh? Why would you be freak out about Serafie? Look, she's the one who's been by our side! Seriously, you need to chill out. Futaba: Serafie. You know her. You love Tama? Serafie: Someone named "Tama"? Wait, I think I've got it. Could it be short for "Tamamohimé"? I have no idea where you might have heard the name, but it sure does take me back to the old days. Lann: All right, we don't know what you're up to, but I'm going up there to kick some Baha-Butt! Morgana: Lann, you can't! Lann: Huh? Reynn's Mind: Be careful. Tama gave her lives for this chance. This is a New Timeline. We can't waste it. Akira: We're not ready to do this. Yusuke: What? Why not? Futaba: Everyone, think about it. Why did we come here in the first place? You remember? What'd we say we were gonna do? Ryuji: What is this, a pop quiz? Futaba: Answer the questions. Makoto: Well, if you mean the first reason... Hmm... Enna Kros told us that if we got back all of our powers and Mirages we lost... Then we might regain our memories and maybe find our way back home. Right? Morgana: That's right. Taking down the Federation--- that wasn't in the plan. Lann: Well, it wasn't. We didn't even know they existed yet. And anyway, you and us are the ones who brought the Cogna things into Digital Grymoire. It's our mess to clean up... Akira: Even it means fighting our Persona, even you and Reynn's Parents, and having to sacrifice your lives in the end? Lann: Dude, what? You really have lost it. Akira: Lann, defeating those guys--- it won't save the world. No good will come of it. What happened to us--- to you...! Yusuke: Would you stop getting so worked up? You're getting us confuse. Futaba: The Cogna... we should stop them. Lann: Huh? Well, yeah, we can do that too, but since we're here, let's fight these guys! Morgana: We told you that won't work. It's pointless. First, we need to read the book to reverse and close the Portal. Which means getting some help and, more getting stronger... Morgana's Mind: And more owning up to what we've done. Ryuji: Guys? Reynn: Everyone... We have to straighten things out with Hauyn and Goro Akechi too. And then... Lann: Oh-kay, I think it's time that we--- Reynn: We have to gather Mirages, getting stronger, read the book and close the Portal! You can kick their butts after we do all that. Makoto: Wait, you forgot that one. The People are losing their souls! Morgana: I know. But we have to be quick. Mirage collecting, the book and the Portal. Oh! And we have to call Hauyn and Akechi back from the Castle! Haru: Serafie, do you know anything about the Portal what Akechi did? Even the Mirage that Wyn summon? Serafie: Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess. That'd be none other than Siren. She comes from the world of wind pixies that I do. Even the Portal Goro Akechi use, actually his Persona Loki did. Futaba: You think you could call them? So, please. Contact them and see if they're with Wyn and Akechi. Serafie: As long as they're somewhere in Grymoire, that I'd say it's doable. Morgana: Great. Would you? Serafie: Okity ￼dokity. Be back in a mico-megaflash. Akira: Wait...￼ Tell Akechi that we're sorry we didn't save him even Reynn and Lann's apologies for Hauyn--- trapping her for so long. Will you? We know that Sorry wasn't enough. Serafie: Yeah, yeah, you're the boss, boss. She left Ryuji: Guys, what's up with you? You know something? Futaba: We'll explain along the way. Right now we're heading back to Balamb Garden.￼ They went to see Akechi and Hauyn Hauyn: Tell me one thing. This time, do you remember? What you guys were like? And the terrible thing you did? Morgana: Yeah, we did. A lot of it, anyway... But we're ready. We're going to gain new powers, and face all of our mistakes head-on. Akechi: Fair enough. So why did you call us back? Akira: If we have the Final Showdown￼ now, our fri- you and us won't make it. It's not gonna be the outcome that we're Akechi: You don't know that. It hasn't even-- Akira: We do know! Look... We were there. Please. Don't fight the Herald's yet. Help us save Grymoire first. We could really, really use your help. Hauyn: Have you got a plan? Yusuke: We're going to read the book and use the Portal. Akechi: The Ultima Gate and Book? What will you do with it? You're going to open it again... Yusuke: No, it will never work without you, Akechi and Hauyn. Well... Actually. We need all of the Summoners for it to work. Reynn: Yusuke is right. Summoners have the power to bring Mirages from other worlds into this one. Ann: Basically, they create a bridge between two worlds. Akechi: But so can you. In fact, the power is stronger in Hybrids. Ann: Don't look at us. We're just do nothing after Joker and his friends told us they remember. Haru: A Mirage Keeper's and Persona's User Power's--- They're not like those of a Summoner's. Reynn: We trap Mirages, using miniature worlds that are created by real Architects like our father. And once they're confined, we can control ourselves, and at that point they're ours to command at will. But to pull that off, you need to bend the rules. And only Breakers like our mother can do that. Akechi: Is that true? So then, your Parent's talents--- they became yours: to any Mirages. Morgana: Yes. And there's more to it. Breakers can extract power from any of their moves, and then add it to their own. Ryuji: So the more we find, the stronger we can make ourselves. Reynn: We didn't give it much thought when we were fighting them back then, but, in fact, we stole our mom's power along with her Mirages Hauyn: Wait. If you can't--- If Keepers can't actually connect two worlds... Lann: Yeah... When I summoned Brandelis? I... Uh... Sorta had to borrow your powers, Wyn. I used the crystal cage. Hauyn: That's explain it. I could feel it, too. It's like the cage--- it was drawing the strength right out of me. And while I was trapped in there, the Herald's could draw on my power, and even pose as me. Hold on. Then, did they-- Morgana: Yes. They slowly deceived ￼the world with the Crimson Prophecy, so that Lann would restore the gate. Akechi: And by gathering up the other Summoner's, again, a they managed to create a bridge. Reynn: Right.￼ Akechi: That's explain a lot of things... Okay, so going back. The Ultima Gate and Book--- why do you need it? It's too late to destroy them. Lann: We know. Even if do, or take out Brandelis--- Then we're still stuck with a world full of Cogna we can't get rid of. So, we'll reverse it. Akechi: Huh? Akira: Right. We hope, if we reverse the flow... Yusuke: It'll send the Cogna and Heralds back where they came from.￼ Reynn: So please. If you and the Summoner's help us, we can do this, Hauyn. I... Um... I know that after all we've done, we don't have any right to ask this. But... Hauyn: I'll do it. Futaba: What? Hauyn: Honestly, I'm not so sure about your plan. It might work like you say. And then again, it might not. Still... Akira: Yes. They'll come after us if they catch on.. Akechi: It's more than that. The Heralds are using... Your Parents--- Reynn: We know that. But you can trust us--- trust is to take care of it. Hauyn: Okay. When you feel you're ready, say the word. Reynn: Thank you so much, Wyn! I'm- I'm sorry. Hauyn: Oh, forget it. You can call me Wyn. It feels too strange, "Hauyn" coming from you two.￼ Akechi: And come to think of it, I really like hanging out with you Phantom Thieves, maybe I'll be your teammate again. Akira: Thanks, Akechi... Look we're--- Akechi: It's okay. Beside being a Loner is not fun at all. It feel so strange, that you didn't ask me as a Teammate. Lann: Phew... Hey, maybe there's a chance. This power gonna bring￼ the world some joy... I know it. Minutes Later Hauyn made it here in Nine Wood Hill Hauyn: So it's been that long... Quistis: None of us know exactly how long it's been... But it's estimated the Jiants who lived here must have disappeared about a long time ago. Hauyn: A long time... It's hard to imagine. Quistis: Well, why don't we head back to the Airship and--- They heard a Roar and they saw Bahamut the Dragon Hauyn: Is there something I could help you with, Bahamut? Oh. Or should I call you Tiababylo? Bahamut: Huh? You dare speak to my true name before a stranger? Have you lost your mind!? Quistis: Um, what's going on. Hauyn: It's been a century, you said? Been quite a while... But I used to know old Bahamut here. Quistis: You... Know the Dyad's Servants? Bahamut: A Servent?￼ Me? Hauyn: Oh. My bad. She means that you once served Lann and Reynn Bahamut: Ah, yes. Who can forget those two. Quistis: What!? Lann and Reynn are... the Demon Dyad!? Hauyn: The Heralds... probably Segwarides--- must have concocted the name to spice up their "Crimson Prophecy." But there's a basis￼ to it. The Original Azure Prophecy mentions demons too.... Did the Lann and Reynn know? Could they have read it? Bahamut: Reynn always was an Avid Reader. Hauyn: Yes, she was... Except, acting our Prophecies sounds like Lann Quistis: You know, you're kind of taking all the wonderful out of my childhood here. Lann: One thing I know--- no one would've started calling them the "Demon Dyad" or whatever--- if you hadn't been there acting like demons and wreaking havoc against their will. Bahamut: Hah! You can blame the "Heralds" for that! I don't care how long I was sealed away. How dare Brandelis name his army "Bahamut," and declare himself king of this world!? I'll kill him! Tell me where he is right this instant! Hauyn: Is that the reason you're here? Listen, I've observed Brandelis up close for a century, and... Tiababylo... Face it. You don't stand the slightest chance against him. Bahamut: What was that for!? Hauyn: The Exnine Knights--- I trust you've heard of them. Bahamut: They're a fusion of these things: an esper like me, a Human, and lastly a god from the Extraverse. Correct? Quistis: Gods from the "Extraverse"? "Esper"￼? Hauyn: From Oblivion, light and dark were born. Light begat beings called espers. Dark begat monsters, and Humans who sought the light. In the Extraverse, the world that surrounds ours, live gods that feed solely on death and destruction. Gods--- that are beings and non-beings-- and will not heed reason. One world found a tear in the fabric, and exploited it to confine espers inside their Human Bodies. However, this tear let them open to the Extraverse. And it's cruel gods. Quistis: So then that means the Herald's... are those exact same gods? Hauyn: I can't say anything with real certainly yet. In the end, the prophecy is just words. So the best we can do, is venture a guess at what it means. In fact, it's because this first section was ambiguous it was omitted from copies. Only direct descendants know it. Quistis: Then that would make you. Hauyn: Yes. That's right. The First Summoner's Descendant. Oh, and probably the last Jiants. I would imagine. Although, it seems that same of you have picked up the art of summoning in our place. You'll keep it alive. Bahumut: Enough! Get to the point. Are you saying Brandelis has become an Exnine Knight? Hauyn: Yes, that's right. A being, who just like in the prophecy, has crossed dimensions. In the way what else can you him but a god? He's completely different from the Brandelis that you think you know. You can't beat him. You can't even touch him. Bahumut: (Roar) This cannot be! What you say is impossible! It doesn't matter what Brandelis is like now! He's not me! I'm the true king! The Bahumut King! Tia---Tiababylo the Great! Hauun: (Sigh).... Great. I see you temper's as short as ever. Quistis: Wh-why are we fighting? They are fighting him and he has been defeated by the Legendary Warriors Bahumut: This.. can't be! When did you ever... Gain such power?! Morgana: Just a guess, but we must be more powerful than before. This is like our second go at this, right? Ann: Hey, Tiababylo. You know, we're planning to fight Brandelis. If you come with us, you can have a shot at him. Bahamut: (Laugh) Now that I've lost, I have no right to refuse. I'm yours! Meanwhile Quistis: Did we actually defeat him! A Dyad's Servant? Siren is speaking to Hauyn Hauyn: Huh? Ohhh... How about that? Lann and Reynn even the Phantom Thieves have taken their Servant back￼. Quistis: What? They are here? How is that... Hauyn: I don't know. But that's a good question for when I see them. Lightning: This should be the place I heard about. ???: Traveler. Test your Strength. She and Mitsuru saw Odin Mitsuru: So there you are. The butcher. You've hurt a lot of people. Odin: They call me a butcher? Rubish. I merely challenge fools who would be challenged, and they die. Lightning: Then you're not very sporting. Every one of your victims￼ was cut down without a fight. Odin: He who lives by the sword must be quick to draw it. Truly, they met with no foul play. If they expired without a struggle, that attests to their death of skill and not my lack of Honor? Hmm... It is a troubling thought. To be gone less than a century, and return to find Digimon so diminished. Troubling indeed... Lightning: How poetic. If it's a challenge you're looking for, whuy don't you see how you and your principles fare against me! Odin: Ahh... Your Spirit is impressive. Let us begin. Then he ended up here Odin: Hmm? What? Ryuji: Sorry, buddy, there's been a change in the lineup! Akechi: You really ought to know better than the butcher people. Odin: I remember you. To fight against after so long would be thrill... But, you catch me as my blood quickens for another-- my first worthy foe in ages￼. This trickery--- this space in which you have confined me--- I'll not be detained. Makoto: What is... Morgana! Get out of that thing's way! He dodge him Back to Lightning and Mitsuru They look tired Odin: Ohhh... Missed by a hair. (Chuckles) Good. You're the strongest￼ Warriors I've crossed swords with in years. And yet, twould be poor form to pursue this now. Find a new blade, and we shall continue this test of our might. Mitsuru: Well, looks like this won't be easy as I thought. They went to Hauyn Hauyn: Does he have a weakness... you're taking on Odin? Mitsuru: Yeah. I heard that you have experience with the Dyad's Servants. Basically, anything you can tell me would be a big help￼. Hauyn: Odin, hmm... Oh, I know! It's just an old rumor, but... Next Day Odin: At last! You would try me with the same sword that failed you before? Lightning: Yeah. Except... I thought I'd mix things up. She bringing Ramew ￼ Ramew: Ramewww!￼ Odin: Um? That girl. She looks like Ramuh's... Mitsuru: Of course. This is his Grandkid. Ramew: Grandkid! Odin: Hmph! I see you've been sniffing about. Is-is this the best you can muster? Lightning: Yep! Ramew give the Lightning power to her and Mitsuru Mitsuru: What's the matter? Suddenly you don't look so hot. Odin: Hmph. Silence! Make your peace, before I cleave you in twain. She defeated him Odin: Hmm... Good. This shall forever stand as proof that your skill surpasses mine. I'm pleased to have met so fierce￼ a Warrior. Ours was a duel to remember. He left Lightning: Whew... That's for sure. But it was a close one. At least, no more travelers will get shorn in two. Ramew! I own you one. Ramew: Ramew! She left Mitsuru: Oh, and... I guess we owe the Phantom Thieves a thank you as well. Wherever they are. Now then... Meanwhile Metis: If Quistis information is correct, then it's something time. She and Shelks went to see her Shelke: Balamb Garden has been summoning a demon? Quistis: That's what the reports have been saying. Metis: Do you believe it? Quistis: Of course we don't. Metis: All right, then what do you think this alleged demon really is? Quistis: Do you kindly looking into it for me? All the sightings so far have been reported to be around the same hour. She and Shelke left Metis: Stranger. This Demon that's appearing... I I wonder what it could be. Then they know it's behind him ???: Oho... So I'm a demon now. What a fascinating allegation. Shelke: You're here. Diabaolos: So, level with me here. What do I look like to you? Shelke: To be totally honest... You fit the description. Diabolos: Ohh... A demon then. Metis: Yes. I know whom you are. You're one of the Demon Dyad's Servants from a century ago--- Diabolos. Diabolos: I'm a what no!?... Oh, I see. So Grymoire decided those two were demon's. Huh? But hoendoes them being demons make me a demon too? Their Servant! Shelke: So then tell me why you would show up now, amidst such chaos? Diabolos: You know why I've come. A Servant of demons has no purpose but this... Furthering the Chaos. Metis: Ugh... Then, I must punish you in the Warriors Absence. Diabolos: You would ruin all my fun? Oh, I'm so scared... NOT! After that Diabolos: Blast! I can't fight here! He escaped Shelke: Huh? You can't escape. She and Metis went off to find him and ended up in town Shelke: What's this? Diabolos appeared Diabolos: Just a Dream. A very bad one. In Shelke's Dream ???: Shelke. Falcomon: Huh? Brother? ???: Yes, that's right. I've been searching for so long. Shelke: For me? ???: Of course. Listen. You know, when I first heard the need--- how you'd fled after become an Architect-- I was so worried. Shelke: You came after me? But... you had it all. You were the exceptional one. I know that... Mom and Dad pressured you into it. Becoming an Architect. ???: What's the matter? You should tell me. Shelke: After you left and went to the Catheter... the house got so... unbearable... We tried, but we couldn't reach you. Mom became sick with worry.￼ And Dad... Just hid in their bottle. The fire broke out... And then they were gone. What choice did I have? The Cathedral was the only place I... I could think to go to... ???: So then you're telling me... You killed your mom and dad Shelke: What? No! ???: You put them in the ground. You were always making trouble for them. You never did them an ounce of good. You grew tired of their scolding, so one day... you made them burn. Shelke: No. I would never do someth- ???: But you did. Shelke: You're saying... That I.. ???: Yes. And now that your friends are no more, my job... Is to see you punished.￼ Shelke: You need me.. to atone? For what I... Did to them? Frigidmon: I want... you dead. After the Battle from Diabolos Diabolos: No! I lost again. Ugh... Well, fine. You can boss me around like you used to. Yusuke: Well, we don't remember too much about the things we used to have to do, but if you can keep it in check then maybe, maybe you can have some fun. Diabolos: Huh. Back to Shelke She wake up Shelke: Huh? What just... I might just be imagining it a bit you helped me out... Thank you, Phantom Thieves Meanwhile￼ Moogle: Shinjiro! Captain Faris! Shinjiro: Is something wrong, Mog? Moogle: Oh! She's been sighted on the Low Seas, Kupo! Shinjiro: Who? Moogle: The great sea-demon, Leviathan, Kupo! Faris: Huh? Oh, let her come. I was hoping that beast would return within my lifetime. Syldra! Today we avenge them--- your family and my great-grandfather Our long wait is finally over. Are you ready? Right! Head for the Low Seas! Moogle: Count me in too, Kupo! They went off to the low Seas Moogle: That's the first me last time I come here--- never even again, kupo. Shinjiro: Stop with this scare factor. That was nothing. Shinjiro's Mind: Phantom Thieves. I don't know how you did it... Faris: Now! Tell me where that demon was spotted. Moogle: In the Waters of Babli, not far from the Rainbow Shore, Kupo! They made it to Rainbow Shore Faris: Leviathan! Here I am! Show yourselves! Then Adamantoise￼ appeared Adamantise: What's all this noise? Who might you be? They explained to him Adamantoise: Hoh... So, she killed your ancestors. Now, you seek revenge? Faria: Ayw. She must pay. For my great-grandfather and Syldra's kin. Adamantoise: Hmmm. As you wish, I'll call her for you. He roar for her Levianthan: Must you always raise such a clamor ￼like that? My ears work fine, little adamantoise. Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy myself? I have missed these seas. Your reason for disturbing me had best be good. Shinjiro: We're the one who disturbing you, Levianthan! Levianthan: Well now, who's this tiny creature? Faris: (Angry) We'll show you tiny! You killed my great-grandfather! They died, with all of Syldra's clan! But on this day, I'll have my vengeance! Moogle: And I'm here to help, Kupo! Levianthan: You're Tycoon... Syldra, did you say? Ohhh! Astonishing. So their bloodlines survived! Hm? But hold. You say you seek vengeance upon me? Faris: That's right! Don't you dare feign ignorance! My great-grandfather brave. When you attacked Syldra's family, he fought to save them... and died. But we swore to one day, we would have our vengeance. For generations we've waited! It's my good fortune that you appeared in my lifetime. Because now, I can be the one to settle the score! Levianthan: (Laugh) Foolish Girl. Am I to believe a whelp like you had any chance of defeating me? Not a chance! Not for a thousand years! (Laugh) Then she has been teleported Levianthan: What now? Where am I? What is this? Futaba: It's a Fantasy. "Where dreams and reality and time all touch"... But don't ask me to explain what that mean exactly. Ryuji: I guess you might say when Somebody fights our friends, we tag in! You get it? Levianthan: But how can... Ohhh! You two! How many long years have passed? Reynn: Can't tell you that, but, did we really use to know each other? Akechi: Forget all that. Faris thinks you killed her great-grandfather and Syldra's family. Is that really true? Leviathan: Well, honestly, I'm not altogether certain myself. As I recall... When Armedillomon's friends was attack by Bismarck's forces, on a whim, I may have helped them to defend themselves. Once I left, any number of villains could have done them in. But that's no concern of mine. Makoto: That you mean, Faris and Syldra are mistaken? Haru: So, why not just tell them as much? Levianthan: If their hatred for me has been festering all this time, then I cannot calm the waves by telling them it was all a bit misunderstanding. As such, a the wisest course of action us to accept their challenge. To... let them break themselves against me. Akira: The way you're making it sound--- you know they're fighting over nothing, but you still won't let them￼ win? Really? Leviathan: Why would I let them win? I am not beholden to them. They chose this. Ann: Then we've got bad news. Yusuke: To fight them, you have to go through us. Leviathan: Well that... can be easily arranged! They fight her and defeated her Leviathan: Ohhhh! You got me! I have been slaaain! She drown Shinjiro: We won? Really? Adamantoise: Oh yes. Victory is yours. Moogle: We did it, Kupo! Faris: Hey, Adamantoise. Can I ask you didn't? Adamantoise: Hm? Faris: A century ago, they fell of a sea-demon. But was it really Leviathan? Adamantoise: Tell me, who do you ask? Faris: Oh... well, I might be imagining it, but she didn't￼ seem like such an evil character? Adamantoise: Ha ha ha! Don't be silly. She was, without a doubt the worst of the Dyad's Servants. But no more. You have succeeded at avenging your kin. Faris: Oh. Good then. Moogle: Captain! We did it, Kupo! Faris: Aye, and you were a big help. Right. Genis! Let's go home! They left Adamantoise: Ha ha ha! To think you were once feared as one of the great terrors of the seas! When did you become such a big sofile? Levianthan appeared Levianthan: Quite, you! There will be trouble if they learn I still live. Now hush, until they're gone. Adamantoise laugh